


Indiscreet

by diice



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Ficlet, Hope vs. Despair, Insults, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diice/pseuds/diice
Summary: There is one person that could figure him out. From behind the screen, Kiyotaka strives to preserve what he's gained.





	Indiscreet

Kiyotaka Ishimaru has the genes of **failure** , passed down from generation to generation like an illness that can't be cured. He was born to fall, he thinks, entering the Monokuma Control Room with a flourish. He settles into his swivel chair, looking up to the many screens that showcase Hopes Peak Academy. His family name dictates that he was not meant to be a ruler.

Kiyotaka begins typing on one of the computers. The Detective is getting suspicious. Monokuma appears before her, refusing to give her the answers to the questions she's dying to know.

"Why are you getting angry? Do you have the capacity to _feel_ anger?"

Kiyotaka bites his lip. His typing quickens, his eyes briefly scanning the screen for any typos. _I hope you're the next victim,_ _presumptuous_ **bitch**.

He has Monokuma stomp around in circles. "Why are you out at this time? You're breaking the nighttime rule! It would sure suck if someone died and the suspicion got pinned onto you!"

Kyoko crosses her arms. Kiyotaka leans, slouching. He feels humiliated just doing this. Every second should be spent working. He could be doing anything more valuable than speaking to this inconsiderate, meandering detective that talks big. She doesn't even know her talent when it's so obvious. During the trials, Kiyotaka wants to scream it to her, wants to make her realize how stupid she is. But, ah, how wonderful it would be if Makoto defended her. If everyone stood up against him, _hating him for it_ , bringing him into such wonderful despair. Kiyotaka's lip is sore from the biting he's doing.

"I don't believe that being out of our dorms at nighttime is against the rules. The nighttime rule was a restriction set by us, not you."

"I'm just looking out for you!"

Kiyotaka can tell she's in that state where she's analyzing every clue given to her. Not given, in this case, they're being snatched from him!

"Why do you care so much about this self-imposed restriction, Monokuma?"

 _Shit_.

He feels it. The storm. When the killing game first started, he warned Makoto about this. Not that he's smart enough to remember. Anxiety rushes through Kiyotaka's body, his hat's visor blocking some of his view. He doesn't care if there are typos. Please, don't be onto him. All of the effort it took for him to get this far, his ideal world is just out of reach! A world where those who put in effort get the fortunes they deserve, where not a single law is broken. He's enacted justice on countless delinquents. Such terrible despair would crash down on him if Kyoko found out!

"I'm the headmaster, I always gotta be on top of things!"

Kiyotaka readjusts his position into one more befitting of a professional. He wouldn't have gotten this far if it weren't for his good looks and his charm. He cracks his knuckles. Then, his fingers flutter over the keyboard delicately. He needs to think this over. Speak more ambiguously. Kiyotaka wouldn't let anyone who speaks the way Monokuma does live. Outside of this academy, there is no place for fools who run their mouths with such filth in them. "If you say so," Kyoko replies, turning away from Monokuma and departing to her room. Monokuma, and by extension, Kiyotaka, watches her go.

_A menace, that one._

No matter. She will be disposed of in no time. The very thought makes Kiyotaka crack a smile, giggling to himself. He's not one for extravagant, villainous laughs that waste time. That time is meaningful. It could be spent doing something. For this moment, he decides to languish in his accomplishments, leaning back in his chair with his arms above his head. They said he couldn't become prime minister. He closes his eyes, boots resting on the control panel, careful not to press any buttons.

Geniuses don't exist. They're falsehoods. Kiyotaka is an ordinary student, like the rest of them, acting out as the person he used to be. The Ultimate Moral Compass. He opens an eye, lifting an arm to check the time on his watch. There is only one person that could figure him out. Kiyotaka used to wear his heart on his sleeve, and look where it's getting him? He can't keep his own mouth shut, even now, like he's giving a speech of all the things he'll do as prime minister. A shiver runs down his spine, smirking, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he holds onto himself.

"It's going to feel so **good** when you get me executed, Kyoko."


End file.
